Je veux être Bourge
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Harry ! Ce que je recherche avant tout c'est la Liberté ! Et de nos jours la seule façon d'avoir cette Liberté c'est d'avoir de l'argent et du pouvoir !
1. Mise En Situation

Hermione entra dans la grande salle, il était sept heures vingt et déjà un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres. Elle alla s'asseoir prés de ses amis qui comataient à moitié allongés sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Ron avait un morceau de croissant qui dépassait de sa bouche et la salua d'un grognement avant de refermer les yeux. Harry quant à lui se redressa et la dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Hum…Mione ? Tu vas bien ? Tu souris alors que nous avons cours avec « La Secte de La Fouine Bondissante » »

A cette évocation Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa transparaître son dégoût en plissant les yeux et tirant la langue. Expression qu'Hermione jugea avec ironie comme étant sa grimace la plus sexy.

« Bonjour Harry, Bonjour Ron. Oui tout va très bien, je veux et vais épouser Draco Malfoy »

« Tout va _très bien _et tu veux épouser _Draco Malfoy _?! Mione ! Le bien-être et Malfoy, en général ce n'est pas compatible »

« Ron a raison, Hermione ! C'est comme si je te disais que j'allai me pacser avec Rogue ! »

A cette évocation, une image mentale particulièrement horrible parvint à Ron qui dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rejeter le contenu de son estomac sur la table.

« Félicitations Harry ! J'espère être invitée ! En tout cas pour mon mariage tu le seras. Les garçons, je suis parfaitement sérieuse et toute aussi déterminée à épouser Draco Lucius Malfoy »

« Soit. On va dire que nous arrivons à comprendre ta pensée ou du moins à l'admettre…On a le droit de poser quelques questions ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je vous écoute ! » Déclara-t-elle en leur souriant chaleureusement. Harry lui rendit son sourire sous forme d'un rictus forcé puis il se lança.

« Alors…. :

a) Pourquoi veux-tu épouser _Malfoy ?_

b) Malfoy est au courant ?

si la réponse est positive :

Malfoy est d'accord ? »

Hermione souffla doucement en secouant la tête puis elle la releva et plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry, elle entreprit de répondre à son ami.

« a) Je désire épouser Malfoy parce que je compte devenir noble

b) Malfoy, ne sait strictement rien pour l'instant sur mon projet mais si tu continues à gesticuler ainsi, d'ici quelques minutes il sera au courant.

c) Je compte faire en sorte que Malfoy soit d'accord »

« Hermione…Comment comptes-tu faire pour rendre le gourou de « La Secte de la Fouine Bondissante » d'accord ? Quoique non, finalement je ne veux pas le savoir… »

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux te le dire si tu veux ! »

« Je crois que je sais…Pas besoin de détails… » Assura Harry avant de faire mine de vomir derrière leur table.

« Maintenant qu'Harry est au bord du dégoût à mon tour pour les questions :

a) Pourquoi veux-tu être…_noble ?_

b) Et surtout pourquoi avec MALFOY ?! »

Ron ayant hurlé le dernier mot, le silence se fit dans la grande salle et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Hermione soupira brièvement et commença à beurrer un toast, soudainement indifférente. Harry l'imita et peu à peu, seule une paire d'yeux était encore fixée sur eux. Paire d'yeux, dont le cerveau s'escrimait à comprendre pourquoi cet abruti de Weasmoche avait crié son nom d'un coup. Il trouva rapidement plusieurs possibilités dont une hautement non-souhaitable («_ Weasmoche serait amoureux de moi… »)_ avant de se faire détourner de ses pensées par une Pansy qui ne cessait de parler du sex-appeal irréfutable de leur directeur de maison…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se remit à parler et répondit à Ron tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Ronald Weasley, je te préviens ! Je veux bien répondre à toutes tes questions mais ne crie surtout pas ou tu pourras toujours espérer pour avoir le moindre soupçon de réponse de ma part »

« Mais Mione ! Je suis désolé mais on parle de _Draco Malfoy_, là ! Tu sais, Draco Malfoy, la fouine bondissante qui a donné son nom à une secte ! Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Ron ! Laisse Hermione nous expliquer son point de vue ensuite tu pourras éventuellement t'exprimer sans te vautrer lamentablement…Mais je suis tout à fait de ton avis… »

« Merci Harry…Donc Ron pour en revenir à tes questions :

a) Je souhaite devenir bourge parce qu'ils ont de l'argent, du pouvoir et ainsi la Liberté

b) Draco Malfoy, simplement parce que je ne connais personne d'autres qui soit riche, bourge, puissant, pas trop stupide, tout à fait potable physiquement et qui plus est soit fascinant du point de vue psychologique.

Et pour la énième fois, il n'a _pas fondé de secte !_ »

« Comment expliques-tu que tous les Serpentards lui soient soumis, dévoués et tout le tralala? »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle « Le Pouvoir » Ron »

« Mione, quand es-tu devenue vénale ? »

« Harry ! Ce que je recherche avant tout c'est la Liberté ! Et de nos jours la seule façon d'avoir cette Liberté c'est d'avoir de l'argent et du pouvoir ! »

« Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort ! Il était riche et puissant mais il était totalement asservi par Voldemort ! »

« Voldemort et lui sont morts…Désormais ça marche comme je l'ai dit »


	2. Developpement de la Situation

« Désormais, ça marche comme je l'ai dit »

La phrase résonna aux oreilles de Ron et d'Harry comme la promesse d'un futur agité. Ils se regardèrent, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Vu comme ça…Mais Hermione, dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour le mariage ? Et ta carrière ? Tu y as pensé ? » Lança Harry dans une dernière tentative pour décourager son amie ?

« Harry, Harry, Harry …Qui te parle de me marier _de suite ?_ »

« J'ai cru que… »

« Je vais d'abord séduire Malfoy, ce qui va me prendre environ un mois et demi tout au plus. Ensuite je vais l'amener à me courtiser, rajoute une semaine et après je vais sortir avec lui, si sa cour m'a convaincu, sinon il la recommencera et enfin tout à la fin, je me marierai avec lui dès qu'il aura fait sa demande, c'est-à-dire dans environ dix-huit mois. »

« Et il a le choix où là-dedans ? Je croyais que tu étais contre la privation de choix quelle qu'elle soit et par rapport à n'importe qui. »

« Mais Ron…Il a le choix partout… »

« Mione, tu as déjà _tout_ planifié »

« Oui mais simplement parce que je sais que ça se passera ainsi. Draco Malfoy ne me résistera pas. »

« Hermione. J'ai l'impression que tu as trop été au contact de Lavande et Parvati. Tu parles comme tu le ferais habituellement mais aussi comme si tu avais des prémonitions (dans le genre Trewlaney) et avec un côté vamp très prononcé... »

« …En bref nous plaignons la fouine d'être ta victime parce que pour tout dire, tu nous ferais presque peur » enchaîna Ron, terminant ainsi la phrase d'Harry

« Seulement « presque » ?! Quelle déception. Je me suis pourtant tellement entraînée »

Voyant le regard surpris de Ron, elle s'empressa de continuer.

« Ronald, je ne suis pas sérieuse. Néanmoins vous _plaignez_ Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que vous détestiez le « gourou de la secte de la fouine bondissante » »

« Solidarité masculine oblige. Tu y vas tout de même très fort. »

« Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir » Trancha la jeune fille tout en attrapant un cookie avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, son sac accroché en bandoulière.

« Au fait…Dépêchez-vous…C'est l'heure »

Elle leur adressa un salut ironique et sortit en croquant son gâteau, satisfaite de leur avoir expliqué son plan malgré leur réaction. La première étape était terminée. Maintenant, elle espérait juste que, conformément à son plan, ses deux amis s'allient à leur pire ennemi. Parce que c'est vrai que seul il ne ferait pas le poids. Pas face à elle.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'étaient levés de leur banc, avaient attrapés le plus de viennoiseries possibles et étaient sortis de la salle en courant afin de rattraper Hermione.

Appuyée contre l'un des murs menant aux cachots, celle-ci réfléchissait à son nouveau plan. Déjà séduire Malfoy, en espérant que les garçons n'interviennent avec leur solidarité masculine que lorsque la phase une de la seconde étape ne soit activée. Ce qui serait sans doute le cas…

Le silence régnant dans les couloirs, l'aidait à réfléchir. Aucune âme pensante ne se trouvait à proximité d'elle car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit aux garçons, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se rendre en cours…Il restait encore environ une demi-heure aux élèves pour finir de se préparer.

En parlant des garçons, ceux-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas encore arrivés…Sans doute s'étaient-ils perdus ou traînaient-ils un sac de gâteaux derrière eux ce qui les ralentissait…Quoiqu'il en soit leur absence fit sourire Hermione sui se dit que tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu…Comme toujours…


	3. Deux Maisons vues par Hermione

« Séduire Malfoy sera sans aucun doute la partie la plus difficile de mon projet. Mais dés que ce sera fait tout s'enchaînera parfaitement » murmura Hermione toute seule en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, un demi-sourire éclairant son visage.

Elle se tut en entendant plusieurs bruits de pas s'avancer dans sa direction, d'un rythme calme et assuré. Des pas que l'on reconnaissait entre mille peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Des pas de Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent dans son champ de vision et une nouvelle fois, elle fût frappée par l'étrange aura de pouvoir et d'élégance qu'ils dégageaient. Et lui plus que les autres, parce qu'il était au centre et que les autres l'entourait, le protégeait et surtout le suivait. Semblants ne pas vouloir trop s'éloigner de lui. Comme s'ils étaient reliés à lui. Ils marchaient tous au même rythme, mais pas en cadence, leurs robes entrouvertes au niveau du col laissaient voir la cravate verte et argent qu'ils arboraient tous fièrement. Ils avançaient avec désinvolture, mais avec une désinvolture calculée pour que personne ne fasse tâche dans leur tableau.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Hermione savait qu'ils étaient soudés et qu'ils se comprenaient tous sans avoir besoin de paroles. Qu'ils se soutenaient tous aussi…Mais que Draco Malfoy restait le meneur.

Comme s'ils étaient les pièces d'un gigantesque puzzle et que lui était la pièce centrale, la pièce maîtresse. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il était l'_essentiel_. Mais elle avait préféré expliquer ça à ses amis d'une façon différente. Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. Elle-même avait mis plusieurs heures à comprendre et accepter son analyse avant de commencer à ébaucher son plan.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance minime d'elle, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ils allaient l'ignorer, sans même l'insulter. Ils allaient faire comme si simplement elle n'existait pas. Et c'était l'une des autres raisons de son projet. Elle en avait assez de cette ignorance. Pour la cohabitation entre les maisons ce n'était pas l'idéal. Avant certes c'était des insultes plutôt que des paroles courtoises que l'on s'échangeait mais au moins il y avait un certain dialogue. Là il n'y avait que de l'ignorance. Rien d'autre.

Elle les observa à la dérobée quelques secondes. Fascinée par l'hétérogénéité du groupe :

Blaise Zabini, un métisse au charme plus qu'efficace, s'était assis contre le mur, sa jambe gauche étendue devant lui, l'autre repliée vers lui, son coude droit reposant dessus, et il discutait avec Théodore Nott resté debout, un garçon au physique chétif et aux cheveux blonds et fins qui accentuaient le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui émanait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on le regarde dans les yeux et que l'on découvre deux trous noirs d'une impassibilité troublante. Pendant ce temps Millicent Bullstrode se faisait nouer ses longs cheveux noirs en tresse par Pansy Parkinson qui avait abandonné son air de dédain habituel pour se concentrer sur sa tâcher (donner à Millicent un visage féminin, supposa Hermione.) et surtout la réussir. Hermione fit glisser son regard sur les trois derniers membres du groupe et les trouva appuyés contre un mur, la « victime » de son projet dos à elle, et en pleine discussion sur le Quidditch. Alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'exprimaient plus par gestes et grognements qu'autres choses, Draco ne bougeait presque pas mais gardait son attention fixée exclusivement sur eux.

Chaque Serpentard semblait pris dans son occupation, ignorant ce qui l'entourait hormis son interlocuteur. Mais Hermione savait que si jamais l'un d'eux interpellait les autres, ils seraient attentifs à lui sans forcément le montrer.

Contrairement aux Gryffondors, ils étaient moins démonstratifs, plus discrets. Malgré tout ce que l'on disait sur leur comportement. Elle avait compris que leur comportement public était tout sauf naturel. Il était calculé, de la moindre insulte jusqu'au moindre trébuchement. Pour que ce que l'on pense d'eux soit contrôlé. Ils manipulaient les masses parfaitement, et c'était le fruit de leur éducation.

Et d'une certaine façon, ça la fascinait. Elle n'arrivait pas à les envier, trop prise par son admiration à leur égard. Une fascination relativement malsaine mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Et c'était là encore une nouvelle raison de la conception de son plan.

Des nouveaux pas retentirent, aussi confiants que ceux des Serpentards mais avec une agitation qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Elle reconnut les élèves de sa maison et attendit leur arrivée impatiemment. Elle adorait le contraste qui existait entre la venue des Serpentards et celle des Gryffondors et elle adorait encore plus les infimes ressemblances qui existaient aussi entre eux.

Les Rouges et Ors apparurent et là ce qui frappa Hermione, c'est la sensation de légèreté qu'ils donnaient aux observateurs. On avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait toucher ces garçons et ces filles qui avançaient d'une façon disparate, leurs cravates sortant de leurs robes et contrastant vivement avec la sobriété de leurs robes.

Alors que les Serpentards manipulaient les foules, les Gryffondors portaient la sincérité sur leurs traits. Hermione comme les autres. Mais contrairement à eux, elle, elle recherchait la véritable liberté. Et la sincérité pouvait éventuellement l'entraver. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de progresser par étapes dans son projet. Ce n'était pas seulement par rapport à Malfoy. C'était aussi pour elle un moyen de pouvoir toujours corriger ses erreurs.


	4. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron font des ravages

Les Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent et se placèrent contre le mur face à la porte de la salle de cours de leur Maître des Potions. Les groupes se reformèrent et Harry vint rejoindre Hermione avec Ron.

Un claquement sec se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir et tous les regards des Rouges et Ors convergèrent vers Pansy Parkinson qui, l'air de rien, resserra une dernière fois l'élastique, retenant la natte de Millicent Bullstrode. Celle-ci passa une main satisfaite dessus et hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Pendant ce temps Théodore Nott avait aidé Blaise Zabini à se relever et Draco Malfoy s'était retrouvé encadré par Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Tous affichaient un air impassible qui les faisait ressembler à des mannequins de grands magasins pour Blaise, Draco et Théodore et à autres choses non identifiées mais tout autant immobiles et silencieuses pour les autres.

Les Gryffondors détournèrent leurs regards du groupe et recommencèrent à parler entre eux.

Les Serpentards s'étant tus, seules demeuraient maintenant les paroles des Gryffondors qui ne comprirent pas que la situation avait évolué et qui continuèrent à discuter à haute voix, totalement insouciants.

« Évidemment. Seuls des Gryffondors peuvent être aussi bruyants. Je retire 20 points à votre maison, jeunes gens » Annonça le professeur Rogue en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle de classe, ce qui manqua de faire sursauter les septièmes années concernés qui se continrent au dernier moment. N'est pas Gryffondor qui veut.

« C'est sûr que nous on est vivants contrairement aux statues de cire de sa maison de pourris » Jura Ron entre ses dents.

« Monsieur Weasley si vous avez des choses constructives ou mieux encore intéressantes à dire, faites les nous partager. Sinon n'utilisez pas votre salive pour rien. »

« Je crois qu'il ne va pas pouvoir parler avant un certain temps s'il ne peut le faire que pour dire des choses intéressantes » Remarqua Draco d'une voix traînante d'où percée une pointe d'amusement.

Une vague de sourires méprisants traversa les rangs des Serpentards tandis que Ron fulminait silencieusement, le visage aussi rouge que sa cravate. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement et foudroya le groupe tout en laissant un sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres au moment où elle croisa le regard de leur leader. Celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement et entra dans la salle de cours, suivi par le reste de sa maison.

Les Gryffondors restèrent dehors quelques secondes avant de se décider à rentrer d'un pas pressé. Chacun rejoint sa paillasse et sorti ses affaires en silence. Les Serpentards les ignorèrent royalement, le regard fixé devant eux, attendant que le cours commence.

Laissant Harry et Ron se mettre à côté, Hermione se plaça avec Neville juste devant la paillasse que Draco occupait seul, les effectifs des Verts et Argents s'étant trouvés grandement réduits à cause de l'hécatombe qu'avait fait l'ancien Dark Lord dans ses propres rangs avant de se suicider par dépit. Chacun occupe son temps comme il veut après tout.

Une fois que l'ensemble des élèves fût installé, Rogue se mit à parler avec son habituel ton glacial, empli de mépris. Lorsque sa voix résonna dans la pièce, Ron et Harry regrettèrent un peu plus que leur professeur ne fût pas présent le jour du grand jeu de Voldy « Qui arrivera à survivre à mes Avada Kedavra lancé au hasard total dans une pièce close sans possibilité d'issue ? ».

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes enfin prêts peut être allons nous pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer d'apprendre à préparer une potion de contrôle. Vous constaterez, si vous l'avez réussi (l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?), que c'est une potion dont l'utilisation est indispensable, notamment dans mon métier. » Déclara leur professeur en lançant un regard appuyé à Neville et Harry.

Alors que le premier se recroquevilla au maximum sur sa chaise, le second se redressa au maximum et répondit par un regard provocateur qui fit défaillir Parvati Patil puis Lavande Brown lorsque Ron regarda dans leur direction l'air surpris.

« Avant que nous ne continuons… Miss Granger veuillez transporter vos camarades aux goûts douteux à l'infirmerie je vous prie. »

« Mais monsieur… Je ne pourrais pas maitriser suffisamment bien les deux corps pour risquer de les transporter à l'aide de la lévitation ! »

« Dans ce cas nous prendrons soin d'informer Miss Patil et Miss Brown que si elles ont des vilains hématomes elles devront régler cela avec vous. »

« Monsieur, je peux aider Hermione à transporter Lavande et Parvati ! »

« Monsieur Weasley, je croyais vous avoir demandé de parler seulement si vous aviez des choses intéressantes à dire. »

« Mais Profess… »

« Il suffit Monsieur Weasley, taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre de nouveaux points à votre maison. Monsieur Malfoy aidez Miss Granger. »

« Professeur, c'est de ma faute si mes camarades se sont évanouies. Ne devrais-je donc pas aider Hermione pour faire pénitence plutôt que d'infliger cela à la F… Malfoy ? »

« Monsieur Potter, si vous tenez tant que cela à vous faire pardonner, vous allez être comblé… Ce soir, huit heures, ici. Vous récurerez les chaudrons de vos camarades. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy comptez-vous bouger un jour de vos chaises ou allez-vous y rester figés jusqu'à ce que j'enlève à l'un comme à l'autre un nombre de points non négligeable à vos maisons ? »

« Nous y allons immédiatement Monsieur »Firent les deux étudiants en se levant calmement de leurs chaises.

« Je prends Brown. Elle est plus lourde que Patil » Expliqua le Blond

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Je le sais Granger. Ne pose pas de questions. Je sais aussi d'ailleurs que tu es encore plus légère que Patil. Tu devrais manger si tu tiens à vivre. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malfoy. Tu ne me parlais pas avant, ça ne me gênait pas. Continue donc à m'ignorer je te prie. » Rétorqua la jeune fille, agacée.

Sortant sa baguette d'un geste souple elle lança au corps affaissé de Parvati un sort de pétrification avant de le faire léviter en prenant garde à ne pas le heurter à un quelconque obstacle.

De son côté Draco fit pareil à Lavande et la suivit hors de la pièce, Blaise ayant ouvert au préalable la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione se décida, après une brève réflexion, à reprendre la conversation là où elle l'avait elle-même faite se terminer.

« Et pour ta gouverne Malfoy, je mange! »

« Tu picores. »

« Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'engouffre pas dix kilos de nourritures à chaque repas que l'on ne mange pas »

« Exact. Mais ce n'est pas en mangeant 10 grammes de brocolis que l'on se nourrit. »

« C'est très bon les brocolis ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Granger, mais tu devrais manger autre chose. Ce n'est ni équilibré, ni suffisant sinon. »

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à parler diététique ? »

« A cause de Brown qui est plus lourde que… »

« Je sais comment… Je voulais plutôt savoir pourquoi tu avais fait ça, en fait. Pourquoi tu avais pris Lavande. »

« Je suis un Gentleman, Granger. Il était donc normal que je m'occupe de Brown pour te laisser Patil. »

« Tu as dit que j'étais encore plus légère que Patil. »

« C'est faux peut être ? »

« Non tu as raison. Mais ça veut dire que tu m'observes. »

« Faux. J'observe tout le monde. J'ai su que tu étais plus légère que les deux filles. Ca signifie que je ne concentre pas mon attention exclusivement sur toi, non ? »

« Si. Mais tu m'observes tout de même. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la même raison qui te pousse à vouloir m'épouser. »

« Tu es parano. Je ne veux épouser personne et encore moins toi, Malfoy. »

« Le mensonge ne sied pas aux Gryffondors, Granger. Encore moins lorsque c'est d'une demoiselle Gryffondor dont il s'agit. »

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser dire que je mens ? »

« Je me prends pour l'homme de ta vie, Hermione. Tu ne le savais pas encore ? »


	5. Retournement de Situation

_Je suis désolée de mon retard excessif! Voilà la suite et ça change de ce qui était prévu..._

Thanks For Reading.  


* * *

Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers Draco qui s'était arrêté de marcher pour la dévisager d'un air incertain. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop violemment remuer sa baguette afin de préserver Parvati au maximum et fixa le Serpentard… Malheureusement pour Lavande, Draco semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'elle existait et lorsqu'il croisa rapidement ses bras sur son torse la jeune Gryffondor manqua de peu un mur. Hermione lâcha un son pour le prévenir, ce qui suffit au jeune homme pour retrouver l'ensemble de sa superbe. Il s'appuya sur le mur face à elle en prenant soin de surveiller les mouvements de Lavande d'un œil et se fit glisser jusqu'au sol en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune brune.

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser troubler, elle ferma au maximum son visage et tacha de remplir son regard de mépris. Malheureusement c'est une lueur d'amusement qui vint l'habiter… Dépitée, elle rejoignit le sol à son tour et affronta son air narquois en silence.

« Alors Granger, on ne sait pas quoi répondre ? »

« Que dire face à de pareilles inepties ? »

« J'aurais bien une idée mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dans le registre approprié… Enfin de ton point de vue… »

« Si c'est une quelconque louange tu peux toujours rêver effectivement Malfoy… Jamais ô grand jamais, je ne m'évanouirais devant toi pour cause d'asphyxie suite à des gloussements interminables… Ni ne baverai durant des heures sur ton cœur si admirablement bien sculpté soit –il quoiqu'un peu faible au niveau des abdos… »*

« Pincez-moi ! Non mieux…. Giflez-moi ! Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe de son état et Rat de Bibliothèque de carrière, vient de me faire un compliment… Avoue-moi tout Granger… Depuis combien de temps te drogues-tu ? »

« Pourquoi nier une évidence ? » Répondit-elle en se levant et en époussetant ses vêtements, faisant remonter légèrement sa jupe et donnant ainsi une vue appréciable à son interlocuteur qui ne la loupa pas.

« Jolies jambes Granger… Faut croire que porter des livres faisant son poids ça entretient… Je suis content d'être l'homme de ta vie mon ange »

« Malfoy. Tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie. » Soupira la jeune fille en se mettant à avancer, Parvati flottant devant elle.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Interrogea le blond en se relevant soudainement pour rattraper la Gryffondor en deux enjambées et en faire passer Lavande au niveau de Parvati.

« Oui. Désolée de te l'annoncer aussi brusquement chéri. »

« … Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas coucher avec toi ça ? »

« Non ça veut juste dire que tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie. Après on peut toujours s'arranger. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à ce que l'on me frappe ? »

« Oui. Mais je plaisantais Malfoy. Garde ton calme. En revanche si tu tiens tant que cela à ce que quelqu'un te frappe, je suis tout à fait prête à me dévouer pour cela. »

« Comme c'est charmant Granger. Je me doutais bien que tu avais des tendances sadomasochistes. »

« Tant que je joue le rôle de la sadique, imagine ce que tu veux. »

« Ooooh ? Vraiment Granger ? Es-tu sûre de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Sûre et certaine Malfoy. En plus je suis convaincue que tu te fiches royalement de mon autorisation. Je me trompe ? »

« Jamais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Dis que je suis prévisible tant qu'on y est miss Gryffy 1998. »

« Tu es prévisible Malfoy. »

« Ah ? Et que penses-tu que je vais faire là dans les prochaines minutes ? »

« Tu vas te taire et amener Lavande à l'infirmerie avec moi avant que nous ne retournions en silence en cours. »

« Raté. »

« Ah bon ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se trouva éclairé d'un immense sourire et c'est d'une façon toute à fait naturelle qu'il s'arrêta, stoppa Hermione et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue qui se colora d'une légère teinte rosée.

« Et bien. Que d'émotion pour une bise si innocente. »

« Avance et tais-toi Malfoy. »

« Je te fais de l'effet Grangy ? »

« Autant qu'un Scrout Pétard. »

« J'te découvre des tendances zoophiles que je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonnées Granger. »

« Ca épicera tes fantasmes comme ça. »

« Hum oui. Toi, Moi, Un Scrout Pétard. Que de perspectives alléchantes. »

« Imagine ce que tu veux Malfoy mais ne me raconte rien je te prie. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ? »

« Je tiens à garder une vie sexuelle donc effectivement je me passerai de tes récits érotiques. »

« Toi, une vie sexuelle ? Je n'ai jamais pensé sérieusement que ces deux choses pouvaient être combinées de façon réelle. »

« Et oui j'existe sexuellement en dehors de ton esprit tordu Malfoy. »

« Grande nouvelle. Tu te vexerais si je faisais une affiche informative et que je l'affichais dans le grand hall afin d'avertir la population de Poudlard de cet heureux évènement ? »

« A ton avis Malfoy. »

« Je savais bien que tu étais une jeune fille ouverte d'esprit Grangy ! Je le disais justement à Blaise hier s… »

« Malfoy. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que ta virilité te soit servie en purée lors de ton prochain repas mets donc à exécution ton projet débile sinon oublie-le et par pitié, surtout ferme-la. »

« Même pas peur Grangy chérie. Je sais que tu projettes d'utiliser ma virilité dans un avenir proche donc tes menaces valent autant qu'un elfe de maison. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ta gueule. »

« Tu ne démens pas ? »

« C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans « ta gueule » Malfoy ? »

« Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses espérer me charmer avec ce genre de grossièretés. Tu es sûre d'avoir une vie sexuelle ? »

« Disons que dans ces moments là on ne parle pas vraiment. » Expliqua la Gryffondor avec un sourire insolent qui donna envie à Draco d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur la vie cachée de la jeune femme.

« Toi ne plus parler ? C'est possible ? »

« Il y a des fois où l'usage de la parole est impossible. » Rétorqua la brune avec un sourire moqueur qui donna soudain l'impression à Draco que sa robe était devenue un sauna. N'en laissant rien paraître, il se contenta de fixer d'un air sceptique la brune.

« Granger, fais pas ta maligne et arrête ton bluff. Tu n'as aucune vie sexuelle. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y es pas convié qu'elle n'existe pas mon cher Malfoy. »

« Même. Je le saurais. »

« Comme si on te disait tout. »

« On me dit tout Granger. Regarde, je sais déjà que tu comptes m'épouser alors que tu ne l'as expliqué aux deux débiles que ce matin au petit déjeuner. »

« T'es crétin Malfoy. Si j'avais voulu être discrète je ne l'aurais pas annoncé dans la grande salle tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? »

« C'est une déclaration Malfoy ? » Interrogea Hermione d'un air agacé.

« Si je te dis oui tu me fais quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Et si je te dis non ? »

« Rien aussi. »

« Tu es un peu passive. C'est pareil au lit ? »

« Tu voudrais le savoir hein ? »

« Ben en fait depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrive pas à savoir qui du Scrout Pétard ou de toi serait en position dominante donc oui ça m'aiderait. »

« Va te faire voir Malfoy. »

« Là j'ai plutôt envie de, passe moi l'expression, me faire foutre. Avec toi d'ailleurs. »

« On a cours je te rappelle. »

« On dira qu'on s'est perdus dans les couloirs ou que Pomfresh nous a retenus. »

« Tu sais que tes excuses ne sont absolument pas crédibles ? »

« Oui je m'en suis rendu compte. On dépose Patil et Brown et ensuite on voit ? »

« Malfoy. Qui te dit que je veux coucher avec toi ? »

« J'ai un marché à te proposer Grangy. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« On va se marier toi et moi. On va mettre en place toute la mascarade pour faire croire que tu m'as conquis comme tu as prévu de le faire. »

« Et ? »

« Et en échange tu couches avec moi et tu arranges le coup à Rogue et Potter. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ca va c'est pas comme si j'étais mal foutu non plus.»

« ROGUE VEUT HARRY ? »

« Ah tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Oui il le veut et c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. »

« Harry vouloir Rogue ?! Es-tu certain d'être sain d'esprit ? »

« Il le déshabille des yeux dès que mon parrain passe à sa portée. »

« Enfer et Damnation ! »

« Au pire demande à Potty, tu verras bien ce qu'il te répond. »

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire, oui ! »

« Tu es d'accord alors ? »

« Seulement si Harry craque sur Rogue aussi. »

« Pas d'objection sur le fait de coucher avec moi ? »

« Cela fait un peu prostitué mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne le voulais pas. »

« J'aime les filles comme toi Granger. »

« Et puis d'une certaine façon tu te prostitues aussi. »

« Arrête de réfléchir. »

« Impossible. Ou trouve moi une autre occupation. »

« Ca devrait être faisable. » Déclara le blond en s'approchant de la brune et en l'arrêtant une nouvelle fois avant de la pousser doucement contre le mur et de placer ses bras au dessus de ses épaules avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

« Malfoy. On amène Parvati et Lavande à l'infirmerie, et ensuite on met en place le plan. » Soupira Hermione sans bouger.

« Je suis frustré Granger. Et un Malfoy frustré est un Malfoy très agaçant. »

« Tu es déjà embêtant naturellement donc ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude. »

« Mais un simple baiser pourrait me faire devenir gentil. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est de la magie. »

« Dans ce cas. »

La jeune fille appuya délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son alter-égo et croisa ses bras dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher légèrement d'elle. Draco commença à approfondir le baiser mais il se fit repousser de façon soudaine loin d'Hermione.

« Rogue se demande ce que vous faites. Il a déjà enlevé 15 points à Gryffondor et 5 à Serpentard. »

« Et c'est toi qu'il a envoyé nous chercher ? »

« Je me suis proposé de façon spontanée on va plutôt dire. »

« Retourne en cours. Dis lui que nous arrivons mais qu'il y avait du monde l'infirmerie et garde pour toi ce que tu sais sur nous. »

« Chef, oui, chef. »

« Ne fais pas le con sur ce coup-là Zabini. »

« Jamais quand une si jolie fille est en jeu, chef. »

Hermione rougit sous le compliment et sourit en remerciement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir avec le corps de Parvati, laissant les deux garçons seuls quelques instants.

« Granger ! Attend moi ! »

Cédant à l'appel du blond, la jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le corps de Parvati un mètre devant elle, et se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'eût que le temps de faire faire un virage au corps de Lavande avant de percuter Hermione de plein fouet.

« Intelligent Granger. Sincèrement. S'arrêter en plein milieu. Non mais vraiment. » Grogna-t-il, allongé sur la jeune fille.

« Malfoy. Lève-toi. Tout de suite. »

« A tes ordres mon commandant. » Répondit-il en se relevant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

« On devient galant ? C'est nouveau ça. »

« Je porte la plus lourde des filles. Si c'est pas de la galanterie ça aussi qu'est ce que c'est ? Et remercie-moi au lieu de te plaindre. »

« Merci Malfoy. Tu veux quoi ? » Demanda la brune en soupirant.

« Un bisou ? »

« Un vrai gosse. »

« En plus sexy ! »

« Ca c'est certain. »

« Embrasse-moi Grangy »

« Nan. Plus tard Malfy. »

« C'est très moche Malfy. »

« C'est bête hein parce que j'm'en fiche totalement. »

« Moi les surnoms que je te donne, ils sont jolis. »

« Tu te fiches de moi là Malfy ? »

« Donne moi un surnom moche dont je t'ai nommée. »

« Rat de bibliothèque, Sang de bourbe, Grangy, Gryf… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon je capitule. Tu as raison » Concéda l'héritier Malfoy en bâillonnant d'une main Hermione.

« Enlève ha hain ou he ha hord hahfy »

« Tu dis Granger ? » Interrogea le blond en retirant sa main du visage rougit de vexation de la brune.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon privé de sexe. »

« On a jamais couché ensemble encore. »

« Justement ça ne rendra que plus douloureuse la période d'attente. »

« Essaie seulement et notre accord tombe à l'eau. »

« Je m'en remettrai. »

« Et je ferai l'affiche dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à mettre ma menace à exécution si je ne couche pas avec toi donc je n'ai rien à perdre. Moi. »

« Sale… Rah. Hermione tu es une belle salope. »

« Redis seulement la première syllabe de cette insulte et ma menace de tout à l'heure sera une partie de plaisir comparé à ce que je vais me faire un plaisir de t'infliger. »

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces. C'est dommage on partait si bien. »

Hermione se détourna sans rien rajouter et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, bien décidée à ignorer toutes paroles ou actions du Serpentard.

* * *

* : Copyright Littlebeattle.


	6. Hermione s'énerve

« Granger. » Appela Draco « Allez Granger, fais pas ta gosse-euh ! Attends-moi, allez ! Putain. T'abuses vraiment Granger, j'espère que tu en es consciente au moins » Grogna le blond en commençant à marcher, d'un air vexé, une main enfoncée dans une poche, l'autre, contrôlant le corps de Lavande toujours placé devant lui.

La brune continua d'avancer, levant juste sa main libre en un geste universel qui fit tirer la langue à Malfoy.

« Gna gna gna je m'appelle Grangy et je fais des signes grossiers parce que je crois que je suis la plus intelligente de tous et en plus je suis la meilleure amie du Survivor et l'ancienne petite-amie de Belette-man. Et gna gna gna, je suis aussi persuadée que je suis la plus belle et la mieux de toutes parce que je suis la Princesse des Gryffondors et je me fous que le plus beau des Serpentard veuille coucher avec moi parce que c'est beaucoup plus marrant de l'avoir à mes pieds comme un fidèle toutou. MAIS TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU G'NOUX GRANGER !! JE M'EN TAMPONNE COMPLEEETEMENT QUE TU REFUSES DE COUCHER AVEC MOI ! CA ME PASSE A DES KILOMEEEEETRES ! »

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune fille se retourna, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

« Malfoy… »

Le susnommé s'arrêta immédiatement et plaça le corps de Lavande en rempart dans un geste de survie instinctif.

« Ouiiiii ? »

« TA GUEULE. » S'emporta Hermione en découvrant brusquement son visage rouge de colère. « J'en ai assez de toi et de tes stupidités incessantes ! Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas te la fermer dix minutes ? Non ? C'est impossible pour toi ? C'est incompatible avec ton héritage génétique de fouine décolorée ? »

La digne fouine décolorée jeta des regards sur les côtés, cherchant un moyen pour fuir rapidement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« … Euh… Eh bien… Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Euh… Pourquoi tu t'emportes Grangy ? T'es dans ta mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? »

« MALFOY JE VAIS T'ECRASER ! C'est décidé, tu vas souffrir ! » Menaça la sorcière, les yeux plissés de colère. Elle écarta Parvati d'un coup de baguette et la mit dans un couloir adjacent sans quitter l'objet de sa colère des yeux. Celui-ci déglutit et tourna les talons, entraînant Lavande dans sa course.

« JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR »

« MALFOOOOY ! AU PIEEEED ! REVIENS AFFRONTER TON DESTIN, ABRUTI ! » Tempêta Hermione en partant à sa poursuite sans se rendre compte que Parvati la suivait aussi.  
« MON DESTIN C'EST PAS TOI, CONNAAAAAASSE ! »

« MALFOY ! J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE GROS MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS ! IMAGINE SI UN PREMIER ANNÉE T'ENTENDAIT ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE TUE, TOI ! »

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, CAAAASSE-TOI JE VEUX PAS TE VOIIIIIR ! T'ES TOTALEMENT TAREE ! A JETER !! »

« QUOI ? NON MAIS ARRETE-TOI ET ASSUME TES PAROLES ! SOIS UN HOMME POUR UNE FOIS ! »

« JAMAAAAAIS JE M'ARRÊTERAIS ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIRRR !! ET JE SUIS UN HOOMMME ! JE TE L'AURAIS BIEN PROUVE MAIS MAINTENANT QUE TU VEUX ME TUER CA ME DIT PLUS TROOOOP »

« Espèce de lâche ! » Haleta Hermione en stoppant soudainement sa course, totalement à bout de force et le souffle court.

« Espèce de psychopathe » Répliqua le blond en ralentissant peu à peu son rythme.

« AHA J'T'AI EU DUCON ! » S'enthousiasma la rouge et or en reprenant sa poursuite un grand sourire ornant son visage.

Draco crût qu'il allait défaillir en se rendant compte qu'il était tombé dans son piège et qu'Hermione prenait du terrain… Beaucoup de terrain.

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN » Cria-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou, Lavande heurtant fréquemment les murs alentours.

« ET SIIIIIIIIIIII ! M'oblige pas à utiliser un maléfice, Malfoy ! » Prévint la jeune fille sans cesser de courir.

« CRRRREEEEVE, JE M'ARRETERAIS PAAAAS »Répondit-il en bifurquant au moment où un éclair heurtait le mur devant lui. « PAS DE MAGIE ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE CA ! »

« Mais JE T'EMMEEEEEEERDE ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS » Hurla Hermione en visant le blond après avoir elle aussi tourné. Elle se stabilisa à hauteur du corps étendu du Serpentard et ne put retenir un rire victorieux teinté d'accents sadiques « Gwahahahaha. J't'ai eu Malfy. »

Ce dernier était très mais alors vraiment très tenté de lui cracher dessus mais le sort l'en empêchait. Heureusement pour lui, car vu l'état dans lequel il avait mis Hermione Jean Granger, celle-ci lui aurait littéralement arraché la tête s'il avait osé lui baver dessus.

« Oh mais qui c'est qui est au sol près de mes pieds ? C'est Malfy ! Ouuuh qu'il est mignon le Malfy ! Mais il est pas content ouh qu'il est pas content » Se moqua Hermione en pliant les genoux vers Draco.

Le blond subissait l'humiliation sans pouvoir réagir. Le fureur l'habitant, sans espoir de l'évacuer. Il imaginait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour se venger, rejetant chacun de ses nouveaux plans pour en élaborer d'autres encore plus cruels. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était redressée et le toisait, les poings sur les hanches. Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Tu t'es vraiment pris une raclée monumentale dans ton égo, Malfy. » Commenta-t-elle en souriant. Elle ensorcela ensuite Lavande qu'elle englua à Parvati avec un sort puis tourna les talons sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Direction, l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie et confia ses amies aux bons soins de Pomfresh avant de descendre rejoindre les cachots. Du moins en avait-elle l'intention avant de se dire qu'il ne serait vraiment pas sage de rentrer en cours sans Malfoy. Soupirant elle remonta jusqu'au couloir où elle avait abandonné le blond mais ne le trouva pas. Elle attrapa immédiatement sa baguette et se colla à un mur, guettant tout bruit suspect. Elle commença à avancer, brandissant son bâton magique comme une épée et tous les sens à l'affût. Aucune présence ne fût décelée. Elle se détendit et réfléchit à toute allure à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver ce crétin de blond. La réponse lui vint automatiquement et elle eût toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher d'hurler de rage. Pas deux fois dans la même journée, quand même, ça finirait par devenir lassant.

Il avait dû rejoindre la salle de cours. Et devait être en ce moment-même entrain de l'enfoncer en racontant qu'elle s'était enfuie pour louper le cours ou quelque chose dans le genre. Hermione expira lentement pour se calmer mais cela ne fit qu'attiser son ressentiment. O.K elle l'avait humilié mais il l'avait bien cherché puis c'était pas comme s'il l'avait jamais fait non plus, surtout que lui ne se gênait pas d'avoir un public pour le faire !

Sans attendre, elle s'élança dans les escaliers et arriva devant la salle, essoufflée mais bien décidée à en découdre lorsqu'elle réalisa que Draco ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être en cours car il était… Figé… Par _son_ sort à _elle, _qu'elle était la _seule_ à pouvoir annuler. Ce rappel lui coupa momentanément le souffle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement lorsqu'elle comprit un autre détail : _on_ avait bougé Draco Malfoy et _on _ avait le Prince des Serpentards à sa merci. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait impérativement le retrouver. Elle appuya ses mains sur le mur et fit basculer sa tête contre lui, appuyant son front contre la pierre glacée. Il existait une solution pour empêcher le pire. La Carte des Maraudeurs d'Harry. Malheureusement celle-ci se trouvait dans le dortoir du survivant. Et le dit Survivant se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur, coincé avec Severus Rogue alias la Chauve-Souris des Cachots (et le Fantasme Number One d'Harry selon Draco) pour encore deux heures. Hermione se serait tapée la tête contre le mur de frustration. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, elle partit tout de même en direction de la tour Gryffondor, cherchant en chemin des idées pour pénétrer dans les dortoirs des garçons.

« Mot de Passe ? »

« Solidarité. »

« Vous pouvez passer »

« Pas ça qui m'aidera à trouver Malfoy » Grommela Hermione en entrant néanmoins dans sa salle commune.

« Vous cherchez Drago Malfoy » S'enquit la Grosse Dame en faisant mine de se pencher vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se retourna et afficha un air surpris avant de répondre prudemment :

« C'est bien cela… L'auriez-vous vu Madame ? »

« Non. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu trainer par ici. »

« … Et merd…lin »

« En revanche, Blaise Zabini semble penser qu'il aurait dû être réparti à Gryffondor : il ne cesse de venir, sans rester plus de dix minutes, à chacune de ses venues. »

« Ah… Surprenant. Vraiment. Surprenant. » Murmura la jeune brune d'un air songeur. Puis plantant là le portrait elle partit en direction des dortoirs.


	7. Gamineries & Officialisation Officieuse

Hermione gagna son dortoir et passa dans la salle de bains, se rafraichir le visage. Elle resta là un moment, appuyée au lavabo et les yeux plongés dans son propre reflet ressassant la même phrase en boucle « J'ai. Perdu. Draco. Malfoy. ». Elle maudissait son emportement même si elle savait que Draco avait été _très _irritant. Et encore, c'est presque un euphémisme, songea-t-elle, en se remémorant tous les sous-entendus scabreux qu'il avait osé proférer. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert mais il y avait un minimum de convenances à avoir. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir du contentement à l'idée que Malfoy ait été détendu en sa présence, abandonnant sa réserve et sa morgue habituelles de Serpentard.

Il avait même accepté de rentrer dans son jeu en se soumettant au plan qu'elle avait prévu. Certes, en échange elle devait parvenir à caser ensemble Severus Rogue & Harry Potter ce qui ne serait manifestement pas de tout repos mais elle devait aussi _coucher_ avec Draco Malfoy. Et ça, même si elle était pleinement consciente du fait qu'il aurait fallu aussi qu'ils couchent ensemble dans son plan, elle en avait peur. Le blond avait une réputation de dieu du sexe dans tout Poudlard même s'il ne touchait que quelques rares élues, toutes de sang-pur, de septième année et au quotient intellectuel aussi élevé que le quotient émotionnel de Ron, et elle malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre pendant leur discussion, en plus de ne pas correspondre du tout au profil habituel du Serpentard, était tout sauf une accro du sexe.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il faille attendre le mariage pour expérimenter la chose mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée par ce bouillonnement d'hormones. Elle en était même à se soupçonner d'être frigide depuis que, sortant avec Ron, les caresses de ce dernier n'avait déclenché aucune réaction physiologique au sein de son corps, la laissant perplexe et faisant de Ron, un adolescent plus que frustré. La nuit suivant cet incident, elle avait conclu qu'il faudrait quelque chose de passionné et brûlant pour parvenir à réchauffer ses entrailles durcies par trop d'intellectualisation de la vie. Et ça ne l'avait absolument pas tenté de trouver ce feu dévorant, jugeant que c'était bien trop risqué pour ce que ça pouvait apporter. Néanmoins, lorsque Draco l'avait embrassée elle avait perçu dans son ventre comme un soupçon de vie, prouvant que son cerveau n'était pas le seul organe en marche dans son corps. Elle se serait donné des gifles si ça avait pu y changer quelque chose. Peut-être que le frapper, lui, changerait la donne… Elle médita quelques secondes cette possibilité avant de s'apercevoir que si elle ne retrouvait pas Malfoy, le frapper pour lui passer l'envie d'embrasser aussi bien serait assez difficile.

Revenant au moment présent, elle soupira doucement et sortit de son dortoir. Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier menant à sa salle commune, elle eut comme un éclair de lucidité et se souvint de ce que Ginny lui avait dit alors qu'elle sortait avec Dean. « _En dépit de tout ce que l'on croit, il est possible aux personnes de l'autre sexe de monter dans le dortoir de l'être aimé. Pas besoin d'un balai, il suffit juste que l'escalier sente que tes intentions sont honorables. Le château est vivant, Mione. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Il veille à la bonne conduite de ses occupants et c'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons grimper les escaliers des garçons sans qu'ils ne deviennent une pente glissante et réciproquement. Si un jour, tu as l'intention de monter dans leur dortoir, prend le temps d'expliquer à l'escalier tes raisons. Indique si possible un horaire probable. Et respecte-le. On ne trahit pas le château sans conséquences. Moi quand j'monte voir Dean, j'explique au château que c'est pour satisfaire un besoin viscéral qui contribue de façon certaine à mon bien-être sur le long terme. Et je ne mens pas. Suffit de trouver la bonne formulation et même la plus basse des actions revêt quelque chose de noble. »_ Hermione s'approcha de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs et posa un pied sur la première marche. Immédiatement, l'escalier se rétracta, ne laissant qu'une pente parfaitement lisse. La Gryffondor reposa son pied et souffla une nouvelle fois en attrapant une mèche de cheveux pour réfléchir à la formulation à adopter. Elle opta finalement pour la franchise et résuma en quelques phrases la situation.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je voudrais monter dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année pour récupérer une carte dans la malle de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Harry Potter. J'ai besoin de cette carte pour retrouver un autre garçon de mon année. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et fait parti de la maison Serpentard. Il a disparu alors que je l'avais stupéfixé et cette disparition soudaine m'inquiète d'autant plus que j'en suis en partie responsable. J'aimerais donc beaucoup le retrouver et tu serais gentil de me laisser monter. »

A la fin de son court monologue, elle regarda l'escalier, les doigts croisés au niveau de son visage. Deux minutes passèrent. Elle se sentit très bête et promit de faire regretter à Ginny sa mauvaise blague mais alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour regagner sa salle de cours en priant pour mourir en chemin, l'escalier réapparut et la jeune fille sentit un sourire éclore sur son visage. Elle gravit rapidement les sept paliers la séparant de son but tout en remerciant l'escalier de façon régulière. Arrivée devant la porte, elle la poussa et fut stupéfaite du désordre qu'il régnait en ce lieu. Bien entendu, le dortoir des filles n'était pas rangé à la perfection et de nombreux vêtements traînaient sur les rebords des lits ou des fenêtres mais comparé au bazar existant dans la pièce, ce n'était que des détails. Ici, aucun des lits n'étaient faits, laissant les draps à la vue de tous ou alors les couettes remises à la va-vite, les vêtements de la veille traînaient au bout des lits et les livres au lieu de se trouver ranger sur les commodes prévues à cet effet, étaient disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce, formant des piles vacillantes de tailles aléatoires. Quelques posters étaient placardés sur les murs et représentaient différentes équipes de Quidditch ou jeunes femmes courts vêtues.

Hermione pesta contre le sens primaire des garçons et repéra rapidement le lit d'Harry : il avait accroché au-dessus de son lit une photo de ses parents ainsi qu'une citation d'un certain Charles Regismanset qui disait "_On commence à voir clair avec les yeux de l'esprit quand nos yeux tout court réclament des lunettes._" La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air résigné en pensant que les « yeux tout court » d'Harry ne devaient pas vraiment avoir besoin de lunettes étant donné que les yeux de l'esprit ne semblaient pas voir clair. Voire ne pas voir du tout. Puis elle se souvint que ce n'était pas Harry qui avait égaré Draco Malfoy dans le château.

Grimaçant, elle se remit à la recherche de la carte qu'elle trouva rangée dans la valise de son ami. Elle la déplia et sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant d'en tapoter le parchemin et de murmurer « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt et au grand plaisir de la Gryffondor, la carte apparut dévoilant à la jeune fille que Blaise Zabini était bien retourné en cours de potions mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait seul. Draco Malfoy était inscrit à sa droite. Elle jura tout bas en se demandant comment le sortilège avait pu être levé sans sa présence. Passablement agacée, elle chuchota « Méfait accompli » les mâchoires crispées et remit la carte à sa place avant de sortir du dortoir, soulagée que les escaliers ne se transforment pas en pente à son contact. Elle les dévala rapidement, lança un dernier remerciement à l'attention du château et s'éloigna en courant de la tour de Gryffondor, direction les cachots.

Haletante, elle finit par s'arrêter devant la porte et retint sa respiration retrouvée le temps de frapper à la porte. La voix doucereuse de son professeur l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit, les joues rouges de honte et le regard fuyant.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Granger. Nous ne vous attendions plus. Serait-il possible qu'après sept ans passés dans ce château vous ne sachiez toujours pas vous repérer ? »

« Je… Je ne trouvais plus Malfoy, monsieur. »

« Monsieur Zabini l'a trouvé pourtant… D'ailleurs, vous seriez fort aimable de lever le sortilège que vous lui avez sournoisement lancé. »

Hermione releva la tête à l'entente de cette phrase et chercha des yeux le corps du blond. Corps qu'elle ne tarda pas à repérer étant posé sur la paillasse occupée par Blaise Zabini, ce dernier la fixant d'un air imperturbable, comme si le compliment qu'il lui avait adressé il y a moins d'une heure avait été pure fantaisie de sa part. La jeune fille baissa de nouveau les yeux, consciente de sa culpabilité et reconcentra son attention sur son professeur.

« J'attends que vous leviez le sort, mademoiselle Granger. Dépêchez, nous avons autre chose à faire » S'agaça Rogue en avançant vers elle dans un de ses célèbres mouvements de cape.

A regret, la rouge et or sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le blond et murmura : « Finite Incantem »

Aussitôt, Draco se redressa d'un coup et lança des regards nerveux autour de lui, puis se rendant compte d'où il se trouvait, finit par s'apaiser. Hermione soupira et attendit patiemment que Rogue en ait fini avec elle.

« Bien. J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour usage abusif de la magie et vous viendrez demain soir récurer les chaudrons, miss Granger. Maintenant reprenons. Comme je l'expliquais précédemment, aujourd'hui vous allez vous atteler à l'élaboration d'un philtre calmant. Quelqu'un saurait-il quelle propriété possède ce philtre ? » Interrogea Rogue en faisant glisser son regard sur chacun de ses élèves, s'attendant à ce que la miss-je-sais-tout nationale ne lève la main pour répondre. Étrangement ce ne fut pas le cas, la dite-demoiselle-je-sais-tout se contenant de le fixer d'un regard morne.

« Personne ? » Commenta celui qui faisait fantasmer le Survivant.

Agacé par tant de passivité, le professeur retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et annonça d'une voix encore plus froide que d'accoutumée qu'ils avaient à lui présenter pour la prochaine fois un parchemin de soixante centimètres sur les caractéristiques complètes et ingrédients nécessaires à ce philtre. Ils devaient aussi expliquer quelle était la différence entre potion et philtre. L'ensemble de la classe, Serpentards compris, parût affligé de cette nouvelle et entreprit de le cacher pour ne pas éveiller davantage le côté sadique de leur professeur.

« Comme il ne sera pas possible de faire le philtre calmant aujourd'hui, vous allez vous occuper d'inventorier les ingrédients des armoires et de lancer les sortilèges de protection ainsi que de régénération nécessaires, sur vos chaudrons. » Indiqua Rogue sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'il avait commencé à corriger.

D'un même mouvement las, chacun des élèves se leva et alla récupérer une sorte d'ingrédients qu'il amena à sa paillasse pour établir la quantité qu'il en restait et aller le noter sur le tableau qu'avait fait magiquement apparaître, le professeur de potions.

Le reste du cours passa rapidement malgré, ou grâce, à la tâche basique qu'ils avaient à accomplir et qui leur laissait le plaisir de penser à autre chose. Hermione évitait au maximum de se trouver dans le champ de vision de Draco qui l'ignorait royalement tandis qu'Harry et Ron ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards interrogatifs. Excédée, elle leur fit signe de tout leur raconter après et allait s'absorber dans le comptage de racines de mandragores lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Immédiatement, les élèves se précipitèrent vers les armoires le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue, déposèrent les ingrédients et se saisirent prestement de leur sac pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des cachots. Hermione sortit parmi les derniers, accompagnée de Ron et Harry qui attendirent d'être sortis de la salle pour poser les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, là ?! Pourquoi Malfoy était-il stupefixé ? » S'enquit Harry sous le regard encourageant de son meilleur ami.

« Il m'avait agacée et je me suis un peu énervée… » Soupira la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mais encore ? »

« Je l'ai poursuivi dans les couloirs, stupéfixé et abandonné dans un couloir désert avant d'amener Lavande et Parvati à l'infirmerie » Avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Ronald ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en ancrant son regard furibond dans le sien, ce qui ne fit que déclencher le fou rire du jeune rouquin, aussitôt suivi par celui d'Harry.

« Les garçons ! Arrêtez, c'est vraiment pas drôle… » Maugréa-t-elle en accélérant son pas.

« Ah si, Hermignonne ! C'est… Simplement Hilarant ! » Articula le brun en retirant ses lunettes.

« Eh c'est mon surnom ça ! » Hoqueta Ron dans un éclat de rire tout en donnant un coup à Harry.

« Je sais ma belette… Pauvre fouine, n'empêche… Désormais nous savons que son prédateur naturel est le castor » Nota le survivant en faisant allusion à l'ancien surnom de la rouge & or. Rouge et or qui semblait tout faire pour les semer.

« Quand vous aurez retrouvé votre cerveau, je reprendrais contact avec vous, d'ici là portez-vous bien. »

« ' Je reprendrai contact avec vous, d'ici là portez-vous bien' » Imita Ron avec une voix haut perchée « Hey Mione, ça va les chevilles ? J'dis ça j'dis rien mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure amie hein, le prend pas mal. » Continua le rouquin en reprenant sa voix habituelle.

« Va te faire voir, Ronald » Grinça son amie en tournant au coin d'un couloir.

« Mais Miooooooooooone-euh. Boude-pas, tu sais très bien qu'on est que des simples garçons… On ne peut envisager de se mesurer décemment à ton esprit supérieeeeeeeeeur ! »Argua Harry en courant après elle, suivi de près par Ron.

« Laissez-moi ! Allez faire vos gamineries ailleurs ! On a l'air ridicule à courir dans les couloirs ! » S'agaça Hermione en faisant passer son sac devant elle afin d'éviter qu'il ne la ralentisse.

« T'as qu'à t'arrêter, on pourra continuer notre discussion plus calmement » Répondit Ron en tendant la main pour effleurer l'épaule de son amie qui, dopée par l'adrénaline, réaccéléra brusquement. « C'est pas une fille, c'est une machine ! »

« Je t'enquiquine, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je le dirais à ta mère ! »

« Non, pas ma mère ! Mione, tu peux pas me faire ça » Supplia Ron en faisant signe à Harry de passer par un autre couloir. Ce dernier acquiesça et se détourna dans un sourire.

« On parie que si ?! Cesse de me poursuivre et je dirais rien ! »

Au même moment, le groupe de Serpentard de septième année s'arrêta pour les observer, chacun pensant que le cas des Gryffondor ne s'améliorerait jamais vu leur niveau. Lorsqu'Hermione les aperçut, elle se stoppa net, évitant au dernier moment, Ron qui se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

« Eh pas besoin de s'arrêter aussi brusquement ! » Grogna Ron en se retournant vers Hermione avant de se rendre compte de la présence des Serpentard. « Oh, j'suis content de vous voir franchement ! Malfoy, je tiens à t'exprimer toute ma sympathie pour ce qui t'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Même si je suis convaincu que ta mort serait un bienfait pour l'humanité, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce dut être un dur moment pour toi. Une Hermione en colère, c'est pas beau à voir et encore moins à subir. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air ravi.

« Ta sympathie me va droit au cœur Weasley mais je te prierais de ne plus médire au sujet de ma future femme » Répondit le blond en fixant le rouquin d'un air sérieux.

Un tressaillement collectif agita les rangs des Serpents mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, se contenant d'observer Ron faire de l'hyperventilation. Hermione fusilla Draco du regard et se précipita vers son ami en faisant apparaître un sac en papier qu'elle lui donna.

« Tiens, respire là-dedans et essaie de te calmer. On parlera plus tard » Dit-elle alors que le jeune homme mouvait ses lèvres dans une tentative de son.

« Petite nature… A plus tard, mon cœur. » Salua l'héritier Malfoy en s'en allant, suivi de sa bande qui s'agita une fois hors de portée de voix des Gryffondor, se demandant certainement ce qui se tramait entre Hermione et leur ami. Cette dernière proféra une série d'insultes à voix basse avant de regarder autour d'elle, à la recherche du dernier membre du trio d'or. Elle soupira en constatant son absence et comprit immédiatement où il était passé. Elle patienta le temps que Ron reprenne totalement ses esprits et l'aida à se lever.

« On retrouve notre crétin de meilleur ami et on reprend la conversation. D'ici là, pas un mot. » Intima la jeune fille à son ami qui hocha la tête en rougissant. « Merci… »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur le jeune brun dont le sourire s'évanouit en voyant le visage fermé de sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Évitons de parler au milieu du couloir » Dit Hermione en les faisant entrer dans une salle de classe, qu'elle verrouilla et insonorisa immédiatement.

« Tu te rends compte qu'avec ses précautions, elle pourrait nous torturer sans que personne n'en sache rien ?! » Glissa Ron à son ami qui contint difficilement un sourire.

« Tu dis, Ronald ? »

« Absolument rien du tout, Mione… »

« Trouillard… Bon… Je vais me marier avec Malfoy. » Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Non, tu projettes de te marier avec mais rien n'est encore sûr » Corrigea Harry en souriant d'un air gêné tandis que Ron observait fixement le sol.

« Non. Je vais me marier avec lui. Il est d'accord. »

« Oh mon dieu… » Souffla Harry alors que Ron lui tapotait l'épaule dans un geste compatissant.

« Oui moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc, mon vieux… »

« Tu le savais ?! »

« Disons que c'est lui qui me l'a annoncé… » Murmura Ron d'une voix blanche.

« L'occasion devait être trop belle pour lui… » Commenta le brun avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui les observait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. « Et euh, il est d'accord commeça, sans rien en contrepartie ? »

« Le marché qui me lie à Malfoy ne vous concerne en rien. Sachez seulement que je serai dans peu de temps, Lady Malfoy. »

« C'est assez moche comme appellation. » Grimaça Ron.

« Ron, je m'en fiche sincèrement. Tout ce qui compte c'est que j'ai ce que je veux… » Expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Hermione Granger ? »

« On en a déjà parlé au petit-dejeuner ! On va peut-être éviter de remettre ça sur la table dès qu'on abordera le sujet de mon mariage, non ? »

« Mais Hermione… Draco Malfoy, quoi ! » Gémit Ron.


	8. Hermione Contrôle la Situation

Résumé du Chapitre Précédent :  - Draco est d'accord pour se marier avec Hermione aux conditions expresses qu'elle parvienne à mettre ensemble Harry & Rogue et qu'ils couchent ensemble rapidement.

- Harry et Ron ont un peu de mal avec la nouvelle du mariage imminent mais acceptent l'existence du marché sans en connaître le contenu, étant donné qu'Hermione ne leur en laisse pas le choix.

Chapitre 8 :

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à son rouquin de meilleur ami et ôta les sorts de la porte pour sortir sans accorder un regard de plus aux deux garçons.

Elle était lasse d'échouer à expliquer aux garçons sa vision des choses et ne voulait plus en parler avec eux. En plus, à force de se focaliser sur toute cette histoire ils allaient tous finir par arriver en retard en Métamorphoses. La jeune fille soupira et renonça à son agacement pour retourner dire à ses amis de se dépêcher, lesquels riaient bêtement en se remémorant ce qu'Hermione avait fait subir à leur ennemi.

En la voyant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils cessèrent brutalement de rire et se mirant à contempler stupidement le plafond. Hermione dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas les stupéfixer sur le champ, à la place elle se massa les tempes.

« Ca va pas, Mione ? »

« On a cours de Métamorphoses, Ron. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ça… »

« J'aime ça mais avec vos bêtises on va être en retard ! Pressez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-elle en sortant de nouveau.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard où la surprise se mêlait à la crainte et ils attrapèrent immédiatement leurs sacs pour la suivre à quelques pas de distance, néanmoins. Ils entrèrent dans la salle parmi les derniers mais McGonagall ne leur dit rien au grand soulagement de la jeune brune. Cette dernière s'appliqua à prendre consciencieusement le cours, imitée par ses meilleurs amis qui jugèrent plus intelligents de ne pas se faire remarquer par leur directrice de Maison. Pas aujourd'hui alors que tous leurs repères s'effondraient sous leurs pas. Le cours passa vite et déjà, ce fut l'heure de manger.

Le trio d'or s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle en discutant de l'utilité des sorts appris en septième année, bien que le sujet n'intéressât pas réellement les garçons qui se pliaient à la volonté d'Hermione pour se faire pardonner. Devant la salle, Draco Malfoy se tenait appuyé au mur.

En apercevant Hermione il se redressa et la jeune fille indiqua à ses deux amis d'aller s'asseoir en précisant bien qu'elle les rejoindrait après. Elle fit signe au blond de la suivre et ils s'éloignèrent dans un couloir moins utilisé des élèves.

« Déjà en manque, Malfoy ? »

« Je voulais simplement te demander des précisions sur ton plan. Dans combien de temps devons-nous être ensemble à la vue de tous ? »

« Dans sept semaines. J'avais prévu de te séduire en six et que tu me courtises la septième. »

« Optimiste, Granger… »

« Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas résisté. »

« Magie noire ? »

« Vaudou. Mes délais te conviennent-ils ? »

« Je propose de les raccourcir à maintenant. »

« Et quelle raison allons-nous invoquer si l'on nous demande des explications ? »

« Coup de foudre, bien sûr. »

« Ca fait sept ans qu'on se côtoie, Malfoy… »

« L'amour est aveugle et nous avons mis beaucoup de temps avant d'identifier ce qui nous aveuglait. »

« Pas mal du tout… »

« Tu comprends que je mérite amplement ma place à Serpentard. On s'embrasse quand, en revanche ? »

« Que si l'on est obligé. »

« Et si on nous demande des preuves ? »

« On s'est déjà embrassés une fois… Je pense que recommencer ne nous tuera pas. »

« Effectivement. »

« Au et au fait, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas que ça dégénère à ce point. »

« Tu es pardonnée, Amour… Ton tempérament de feu fait partie des choses qui me plaisent en toi » susurra Draco en avançant souplement vers la jeune fille qui soupira et noua ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme avant qu'il ne pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser beaucoup moins innocent que le précédent.

« C'était très bien, ça Malfoy. On aurait presque pu jurer que tu étais sincère » déclara-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

« C'est vraiment pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience, Granger… » Ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut de se prendre une légère tape sur le bras de la part de sa moitié.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais le chouchou de ces dames. »

« Que veux-tu, tu es privilégiée de m'avoir attrapé dans tes filets! Elles vont toutes t'envier ! Surtout que tu ne corresponds pas du tout à mes critères de sélection habituels…»

« C'est gentil de le souligner mais je dois avouer que je ne parviens pas non plus à saisir pourquoi toutes les dindes de Poudlard te courent après… D'accord, tu es bien foutu et tu es plutôt beau mais après niveau mental, t'es un adolescent comme tant d'autres… »

« C'est aussi ce que j'aime avec toi, Hermione, tu as le don pour dire des choses qui réchauffent le cœur. »

« Et c'est une spécialité que je ne réserve presqu'à toi ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi… Moi aussi je suis privilégié en fait…»

« Allez, ça suffit de dire des trucs hyper constructifs… On devrait y aller plutôt! »Fit-elle en amorçant un pas vers le chemin menant à la Grande Salle.

Elle fut retenue par la main de Draco se refermant sur son poignet :

« Pour bien annoncer à toute la Grande Salle que nous sommes ensemble, nous devrions y entrer en se tenant la main » signala-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

La jeune fille approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre :

« Et on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms aussi. »

« Aussi. On y arrive parfois. »

« Rarement et seulement pour énerver l'autre. Là il faudra que ce soit rempli d'amour. Essaie pour voir. »

« Her…Hermione » balbutia-t-il avec un air perplexe.

« C'est pas gagné… »

« Tente de faire mieux, toi ! Si t'es si maligne… »

« Draco ! »S'exclama la brune en rayonnant.

Le blond resta cloué sur place devant la démonstration.

« Je t'accorde le point. »

« Néanmoins tout à l'heure, le fait de m'appeler « Mon Cœur » était très bien ! Très positif ! Même si tu n'avais pas un visage très réjoui… Ca se travaille de toute façon ! »

« En effet. Mais garde en mémoire quand je t'ai appelé « Amour » avant de t'embrasser! C'était pas mal aussi, non ? »

« Oui mais nous n'avions pas de public… »

« Dans la catégorie éternelle insatisfaite, je demande la fille ! Au fait, en parlant de frustré, quand allons-nous coucher ensemble ? »

« Laisse Harry faire sa retenue avec Rogue ce soir et après je te dirai. »

« Comme tu voudras. Là il faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille en revanche » déclara le Serpentard en avançant vers les portes, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne.

« A la une… »

« A la deux… »

« A la trois… »

« C'est parti » lâcha le blond en ouvrant les portes pour entrer avec la jeune fille.

Seuls quelques élèves s'aperçurent de leur entrée mais la vue de leurs mains enlacées déclencha une vague de chuchotis qui finit par contaminer l'ensemble de la salle. Écarlates, le couple se sépara en réalisant subitement tout ce que leur accord impliquait.

« On désespérait de te revoir » Se moqua Harry lorsqu'Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en réponse et se servit à manger pendant que Ginny parlait à voix basse avec son frère en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Une fois que Ron eut fini de lui raconter le plan d'Hermione, elle décocha un immense sourire à cette dernière et reprit son repas après avoir indiqué à son amie qu'elle adorerait parler avec elle de toute cette affaire plus tard dans la journée. La brune hocha la tête en se disant qu'avec l'aide de Ginny, tout serait plus facile. Il était maintenant question de dire aux garçons de ne pas répéter à tort et à travers que le couple qu'elle formait avec Malfoy était bidon. Elle le leur glissa en sortant pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie et ils hochèrent gravement la tête en promettant de ne rien dire. Le cours soporifique du professeur Binns passa très vite, surtout pour les membres de la gente masculine qui s'endormirent sitôt assis sur les gradins de la salle et le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tout aussi tranquillement.

Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Hermione et Draco s'accordaient des sourires ou, plus rarement, des baisers et bientôt la plupart des filles toisaient Hermione en se demandant ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elles. Ce à quoi Draco répondait, quand on venait lui demander, « une souplesse et une imagination hors du commun ».

Lorsque cette déclaration parvint aux oreilles de sa dulcinée, ses cours étaient heureusement finis et il jugea préférable de ne pas sortir des quartiers des Serpentards. Néanmoins, il écrivit à la jeune fille une longue lettre d'excuses et de justifications que Blaise lui transmit et qui calma un peu la colère de la Gryffondor. Après tout à jouer aux doubles-jeux avec un Serpent on ne pouvait que se brûler. Restait à ne pas se faire totalement dévorer par les flammes.

Vint l'heure de la retenue d'Harry après le repas et il s'y rendit en traînant des pieds même si Hermione remarqua avec effroi qu'il avait essayé de discipliner ses cheveux et que le col de sa chemise était placé correctement. En attendant le retour du brun, elle resta dans la salle commune à faire ses devoirs en compagnie de Ron qui écrivait une lettre à sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si elle entendait des bruits étranges concernant Draco et Hermione car, ici, tout était sous contrôle. Il enchaîna ensuite en donnant des nouvelles de sa sœur et de lui-même pour finir avec Hermione et Harry en précisant bien que ce dernier avait été une nouvelle fois injustement collé par Rogue. Satisfait de lui-même, il emprunta un hibou à Seamus et envoya la lettre.

Ginny passa en coup de vent à leur table mais en voyant le nombre de devoirs que son ainée avait projeté de faire, elle jugea plus sage de ne pas la retarder dans ses révisions et remit à plus tard leur discussion ce dont Hermione lui fut reconnaissante.

Ron était finalement parti s'installer sur un canapé avec un magazine de Quidditch lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle, un peu de rouge colorant ses joues. Immédiatement, Hermione se résigna à coucher avec Malfoy. Harry était amoureux de Rogue. C'était flagrant et si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant c'est qu'elle avait été trop obnubilée par son plan. Il fallait simplement s'assurer maintenant que Rogue éprouvait bien des sentiments à peu près similaires envers le survivant. Au pire, il restait toujours le vaudou.

Elle invita son ami à la rejoindre à sa table et débarrassa sur le côté ses affaires avant de commencer à parler :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Harry… Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Severus Rogue, notre maître de Potions ? »

Le jeune homme blêmit soudainement et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il regardait autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des quelques personnes encore présentes, il se détendit légèrement.

« Comment tu es au courant ? »

« C'est Draco qui m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Tu l'appelles Draco, maintenant, toi ! »

« Évidemment étant donné que nous sommes un couple, désormais ! Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet : depuis quand ? »

« Comment Draco le sait-il ? Severus lui a parlé de moi ? »

« Potter, je te préviens, je ne dirais rien tant que tu n'auras pas répondu. »

« Depuis… Je ne sais pas, moi ! La fin de la sixième année, tiens ! »

« Il est persuadé que Rogue éprouve le même genre de sentiments à ton égard. »

Le choc faillit faire tomber Harry de sa chaise et il regarda la jeune fille les yeux plein d'étoiles.

« Et tu penses que son information est fiable ? »

« Il avait bien raison pour toi alors qu'il ne te connaît pas… Donc les chances qu'ils se trompent au sujet de son parrain sont infimes. »

« C'est son parrain ? »

« Il faut croire. Bon maintenant, va dormir en réfléchissant à ce que je t'ai dit, on parle demain des différentes idées d'approche. »

« J'en ai déjà une. Une excellente. »

« Dis-moi tout, Harry. »

« Je vais me refaire coller et je vais lui sauter dessus. »

« Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Avec ce que tu m'as dit en réserve, oui, je m'en sens plus que capable, même. »

« Dans ce cas, fais donc ce qu'il te plaira ! »

« Merci Mione, merci pour tout ! Et j'espère que tout ira bien entre Malfoy et toi ! »

« Pourquoi ça irait mal ? »

« Vous avez deux caractères assez… Forts, dirons-nous. » Lança le jeune homme en se levant pour s'approcher du canapé sur lequel le dernier membre du trio d'or s'était endormi.

« C'est vrai… Mais c'est amusant pour le moment ! Bonne nuit, Harry ! »

« Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Ron, réveille-toi… Faut monter, c'est pas là les dortoirs ! » Dit le brun en secouant légèrement son rouquin d'ami.

La jeune fille les regarda d'un air attendri avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Ron pour l'aider à se réveiller et d'en accorder un à Harry par pure envie. Laissant ensuite le brun finir de se débrouiller avec leur ami, elle monta se coucher après avoir rangé ses affaires de cours dans son sac.


	9. Je veux être Bourge

**Ici est abordé le lendemain de la journée commencée au chapitre un. C'est aussi le dernier chapitre parce que je pense qu'il faut vraiment abréger les souffrances de cette fiction qui devient n'importe quoi. Désolée pour tout,** Cha Darcy.

Chapitre neuf :

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de son dortoir, le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise de voir Draco l'attendre nonchalamment devant sa salle commune. Il lui décerna aussitôt un sourire certifié Malfoy et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'accompagner jusque dans la grande salle. Sur place, ils s'assirent côte à côte à la table des Poufsouffles, seule table qui n'oserait pas élever la voix, et commencèrent à discuter de leurs nuits respectifs avant qu'Hermione ne lâche à mots couverts qu'il avait eu raison au sujet d'Harry et de son parrain. Aussitôt, le blond se leva et attrapa la main de sa petite-amie pour la tirer hors de la grande salle.

« Cela veut-il bien dire que l'on va pouvoir coucher ensemble ? »

« En effet et cela veut aussi dire que l'on va pouvoir se marier. »

Les bras levés au ciel, Draco tomba brusquement à genoux et laissa un hurlement de bonheur sortir de sa gorge.

« Tout va bien, Dracounet ? » soupira la Gryffondor en l'observant d'un air blasé.

« Eh bien, il se trouve, mon ange, que je veux réellement coucher avec toi donc apprendre que cela se fera prochainement me ravit au plus haut point. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé. »

« Dis-toi que c'est en prévision du mariage ! »rétorqua-t-il en rentrant dans la grande salle pour récupérer les sacs qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

Hermione espéra que son plan en valait vraiment la peine. Le blond revint rapidement, la tirant de ses réflexions pour l'escorter en bavardant joyeusement de leur relation, jusqu'à sa salle de cours, sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient et mettant presque la Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

« Quand penses-tu que ce serait le moment idéal ? »

« Jamais ? »

« C'est toi qui vois, Granger… Personnellement, je suis né avec un statut privilégié que la Guerre et l'après-guerre ne m'ont pas enlevé… »

« Ce soir. »

« Tu vois quand tu veux… Dans quel endroit ? »

« Ton dortoir. »

« Pourquoi pas le tien ? »

« Tu n'y entrerais pas un orteil. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il va en être autrement pour toi ? »

« Les Serpentards adorent les coups tordus et entraîner dans le vice les Gryffondors. Je suis une proie de choix, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Rendez-vous à neuf heures ce soir, mon cœur, pour le moment, je m'en vais fantasmer devant ma vieille chouette préférée », déclara Draco en déposant un baiser sur son front pour ensuite partir sans se presser vers son propre cours.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent peu de temps après et n'osèrent approcher de leur amie qu'un rictus crispé transfigurait. Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal leur ordonna d'entrer lorsque la cloche résonna dans les couloirs et la jeune fille s'assit avec violence au premier rang. Ses meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard et Harry se dévoua finalement pour aller lui parler.

« Bonjour Mione ! »

« La prochaine fois que je dis quelque chose de stupide, enchaînez-moi quelque part. »

« Mais… Tu ne dis jamais rien de stupide, Mione… »

« Vouloir épouser Malfoy était stupide. »

« Tu ne l'épouses plus finalement ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais… Il a un esprit tordu qui empêche toute prévision logique ! » s'emporta-t-elle en tapant sur la table.

Le professeur ferma la porte et Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix que de rester assis aux côtés de sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait. Il adressa une mimique désolée à Ron qui lui répondit par de vigoureux gestes signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour prier pour son âme.

« Si tu commençais par le commencement. » reprit le brun après avoir lancé son manuel de Potions sur son meilleur ami.

« Parce qu'il avait raison pour toi & Rogue, nous allons coucher ensemble. »

« Lui et toi ? »

« Non moi et ton cher et tendre ! Évidemment que ce crétin et moi ! »

« D'un côté, tu aurais aussi du coucher avec lui pour consommer le mariage… »

« Je sais ! Il me l'a dit aussi ! Mais j'aurais eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement et physiquement ! »

« Physiquement… ? »

La brune le regarda par en-dessous et il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Tu es toujours, enfin… Tu n'as jamais… ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de ce genre de choses… »

Harry réprima un fou rire devant la mine désabusée de son amie. Malfoy allait devoir coucher avec une Hermione aux limites de la frigidité… Un nouvel élan de compassion naquit dans ses entrailles et il l'écrivit sur un papier pour avertir Ron, oubliant que ce dernier avait déjà fait les frais de la frigidité de leur amie et qu'il venait de se recevoir son manuel de potions dans la figure.

Malheureusement pour lui (mais au grand bonheur de la classe qui reparla longtemps de l'histoire sans aucune méchanceté), le papier fut intercepté par le professeur qui prit bien soin de le lire à haute voix, causant l'humiliation de la principale concernée et la prévision d'exécution de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Rouge comme son blason, Hermione sortit de la salle et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de cours de Draco à laquelle elle frappa avant d'entrer quasiment dans le même mouvement. Elle s'excusa auprès de la professeure McGonagall et expliqua qu'il fallait impérativement que Malfoy la suive. Alarmée par l'air paniqué de son élève préférée, la femme autorisa le blond à sortir et il obéit avec un grand sourire.

« Je te manquais ? » susurra-t-il à sa Gryffondor en passant près d'elle.

Elle l'ignora, remercia McGonagall pour sa compréhension et referma la porte. Ensuite seulement, elle s'autorisa à faire sortir l'agitation qui lui remuait l'esprit.

« Je veux que l'on couche ensemble, maintenant », assura-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Paraissant un instant décontenancé par la requête, le blond se reprit néanmoins rapidement et l'attira bien vite à sa suite pour la guider jusqu'à son dortoir. L'ensemble du quartier des Serpents était vide et Draco jeta leurs sacs dans des fauteuils de la salle commune avant d'entraîner la jeune fille jusqu'à son lit. Elle se laissa faire et lui ordonna de se déshabiller lui-même pour aller plus vite. Un sourire sardonique déforma les lèvres du blond mais il obtempéra et ne garda que son boxer. Debout à côté de lui, stressée au possible, Hermione s'encourageait mentalement. Ils le faisaient, c'était fini et la rumeur ne serait plus vraie. Oui, elle devait y arriver.

« Granger, t'es vierge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire et ne pose pas de question idiote, Malfoy. »

Doucement, il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle et embrassa son cou tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et raidissait ses muscles.

« Il est toujours tant d'empêcher l'irréparable. »

« Je veux t'épouser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux ton statut. »

« Epouse Weasley. »

« Je veux que ce soit toi. »

« C'est une déclaration, Granger ? »

« Prends ça comme tu veux mais dis-toi bien que je ne te réservais pas ma virginité. »

Un rire accueillit sa phrase et son soutien-gorge atterrit sur le sol. Draco souleva le dos de la jeune femme d'une main et commença à embrasser et à suçoter l'un de ses seins d'une bouche experte. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione qui sentait ses sens se réveiller et elle lutta dans le but de ne pas réagir. Pour Ron, pour lui conserver un minimum de dignité. Le blond passa au second sein et la Gryffondor envoya son ex au diable. Il n'avait qu'à être plus doué.

Sans prévenir, les lèvres descendirent sur le ventre de la jeune fille et atteignirent le haut de sa culotte avant de remonter sur sa bouche. A nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione se contorsionna sous le blond pour retirer le dernier tissu qui la recouvrait tandis que Draco faisait de même. Il planta son regard dans sien et elle hocha la tête. Alors il caressa ses cuisses et elle enserra ses hanches de ses jambes. Il se pencha sur elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou en la faisant sienne. Il resta immobile un instant et sentit les larmes de douleur de la Gryffondor glisser sur sa nuque. Il releva la tête et passa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Les yeux rivés au plafond, Hermione était dans un état second et regrettait presque de ne jamais avoir laissé Ron franchir le pas. Se retrouver dans une telle situation avec l'être le plus vil qu'elle connaissait, lui faisait regretter son entêtement. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Draco murmura qu'une fois mariés, ils en verraient chacun d'autres. C'était leur première expérience de couple, en fait. Les lèvres de la jeune fille parvinrent à se tordre en un rictus amusé et elle lâcha les draps qu'elle tordait jusque là pour placer ses mains sur les épaules du blond et l'inciter à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce qu'il fit avec lenteur, obéissant aux injonctions de la brune.

Une heure plus tard, cette dernière était sous la douche et Draco barrait son nom sur la liste des septièmes années avec lesquelles il n'avait pas encore couché. C'était le dernier nom qu'il rayait étant donné qu'une fois marié, il comptait rester fidèle. Pas par amour mais par respect. Et il comptait bien qu'Hermione adopte le même comportement. Cette dernière sortit de la salle de bains, habillée, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et regagna sa salle commune dans le but de déposer ses affaires de Défense pour les Forces du Mal qui n'avaient plus besoin d'être dans son sac. En chemin, elle croisa Ginny qui l'entraîna dans une alcôve afin d'être mise au courant des dernières nouveautés. Quarante-cinq minutes et une hyperventilation de la rouquine plus tard, Hermione repartait vers son but premier.

Elle alla ensuite manger avec Harry et Ron, engueula bien le premier et les chargea tous les deux de démentir toute mauvaise rumeur à son sujet qu'elle soit vraie ou non. Ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce leur mission et passèrent l'après-midi à veiller très efficacement au bon accomplissement de leur tâche.

L'heure de la retenue d'Hermione arriva et Harry l'accompagna fébrilement. Pour faire d'une pierre d'un coup, il avait décidé de céder ce soir-là à ses pulsions, permettant ainsi à la soirée de sa meilleure amie d'être libérée.

Le duo descendit dans les cachots et Hermione frappa à la porte avec le dynamisme d'une condamnée à mort tandis qu'Harry sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, stressant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait lors du combat final contre Voldemort. Rogue ouvrit la porte et l'invita d'un mouvement de bras à entrer. La brune secoua la tête pour décliner l'offre et se décala d'un pas sur le côté. Aussitôt, Harry prit sa place et poussa le professeur à l'intérieur pour ensuite claquer la porte et laisser son amie à l'extérieur. Cette dernière réprima un gloussement et s'en retourna rapidement dans sa salle commune. Là-bas, Ginny lui donna un parchemin scellé qui fut immédiatement ouvert.

_Ca tient toujours pour ce soir ?_

_Toute absence de réponse sera considérée comme étant une confirmation._

_D._

Hermione sourit en froissant le papier pour ensuite l'envoyer dans la cheminée et saluer son amie qui leva les yeux au ciel en désignant l'horloge de leur salle commune. Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heure et la brune se dépêcha de sortir de la tour des Gryffondors afin de ne pas rater le blond qui devait sûrement l'attendre à l'entrée du quartier des verts et argents.

Sa supposition se révéla juste et elle prit la main du blond pour le guider jusqu'à la salle sur demande, un air indéchiffrable posé sur le visage. Sans rajouter un mot, elle effectua les tours requis et ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce claire aux murs blancs et au centre de laquelle trônait un lit immaculé en forme de cercle. L'héritier Malfoy haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas le choix de sa Gryffondor, jugeant préférable de s'allonger et de simplement attendre qu'elle le rejoigne. Sans se presser, celle-ci se déchaussa puis vint s'étendre à ses côtés, le regard rivé au plafond.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, ce soir. »

« J'ai été si mauvais que ça, ce midi ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard amusé et ne répondit pas. Aussitôt, il feignit de s'alarmer et prit une expression outrée.

« Je suis l'un des meilleurs coups de Poudlard, si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu es frigide » déclara-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle rit à peine et se redressa sur un coude pour appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule masculine à sa portée. Sans doute surpris de son acte, le blond tourna dans la mesure du possible son visage vers elle et comprit que quelque chose trottait dans la tête de sa fiancée.

« Parle, exprime ce qui te tourmente et ne fais pas ta Gryffondor vaillante qui n'a besoin de personne ou je te jette hors du lit »

« Ton parrain et mon meilleur ami sont sans doute en train de s'envoyer en l'air à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Tu sais, si tu avais fait ta vaillante Gryffondor qui n'a besoin de personne, je ne t'aurais pas jetée en dehors du lit » soupira-t-il en se rallongeant sur le dos. La jeune femme sourit avec amusement et s'appuya sur le torse ainsi offert pour répondre.

« Dans un couple, on partage tout. Même ce qu'on adorerait ranger au fond d'un placard sur le point d'être détruit »

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air circonspect et essaya vainement de planter son regard dans celui de sa compagne qui se défilait joyeusement, voyant à quel point ça agaçait son amant. Finalement, il la fit basculer sous lui et posa son front sur le sien en ancrant leurs regards si différents.

« Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de moi, Granger ? »

« Depuis que tu l'es aussi de moi, chéri. Allez cesse de dire des inepties et parlons sérieusement. »

« Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi, inconsciemment. Je le sens. »

« Ce que tu sens, c'est mon parfum. »

« C'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Tant mieux parce que tu vas devoir le supporter quelques années encore. »

« Au pire, je t'en offrirai un nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me fera en changer ! »

« Si je place quelques compliments au bon moment ainsi qu'une discrète critique lorsque mon avis comptera pour toi, je suis sûr que si. »

« Tu te projettes très concrètement dans notre hypothétique futur, très cher. »

« Nous allons nous marier, Hermione. Si pour toi, ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour moi c'est très sérieux et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tu sais. »

Un dangereux sourire déforma les lèvres de la brune et l'héritier se pencha pour l'embrasser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi mais Merlin seul savait comme ça lui plaisait. Finalement, obéissant à une légère impulsion de la Gryffondor, il se réinstalla sur le dos et elle s'appuya à nouveau sur lui, son visage tout près du sien.

« Je le sais, en effet. Je ne t'aurais pas offert ma virginité dans le cas contraire. Je veux vraiment être bourge, darlin' . Même si c'est insensé et que nous nous haïrons peut-être. Ou pire, même si nous finissons par nous apprécier un peu trop. Je veux être bourge. Et tu es le plus sûr moyen pour ça.»

Partageant son avis, les lèvres de Draco adoptèrent le même sourire menaçant que celles de la jeune femme. Ils allaient faire de grandes choses ensemble.

**The End**

**Parce que ça devenait n'importe quoi & que je n'avais plus la motivation, j'ai décidé de terminer ainsi. J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même et je suis sincèrement désolée si je vous ai déçus en délaissant beaucoup trop cette histoire que certains trouvaient si bien à l'origine.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Cha Darcy**


End file.
